Master & Cannibal Slave
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: My O.C; is a cannibal and she serves Madara. Not to be confused with Tobi/Obito. Just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy reading; it's very...gruesome. Something which me and my friend came up with in a day. One-Shot.


Rouji blushed; and cleared her throat. She stood behind Madara who seemed to work. He was so busy; and she felt her heart beat fast. Turning around she took her leave quietly; she had finished giving him what he needed to prepare. When she went to prepare the food; she gazed off. Her onyx eyes looked elsewhere; not noticing it. She burned herself.  
"Ach!" she said in pain; quickly placing her hand under cold water then went to put some bandages around it; she didn't want Madara to get angry at her for it. She then frowned. Having the food quickly prepared afterwards she clutched her fist. She had too much on her mind; and also her heart was set on her master.

Madara sighed softly when he felt her presence go, deciding to at check on her, since she was such a klutz at the best of times. He noticed her burn herself and watch her bandaged it up. He frowned slightly, wondering sometimes why he decided to get such a clumsy slave.

No matter, he then disappeared back into his study, knowing she would appear there soon with his food. Then he can pretend that he didn't see her burn herself and question the bandages on her hand. He guessed she had feelings for him, he could tell from her body language and her eyes. He was attractive yes, and if it kept her around. He didn't mind.

When she cleared her throat; she took the food she had made and brought it to him. Placing it beside him then spoke softly. "I've prepared your food for you Madara-sama. Is that all you wish for me to do?" She asked; not wanting him to look at her hand, hopefully he didn't. She really wanted to destroy something right about now; but never in front of him. She never really showed her strength or anything in front of him.  
She was too kind and gentle around him, and she was probably the only one crazy to fall for a guy like him. He had made Rouji wear a cute outfit. With her shoes was a frilled blue skirt with black short-shorts underneath. For the top it was like a crop-tube top that was pink and light blue. Mixed with some white. Plus her long raven hair flowing down, and black upper arm warmers. Her large chest was revealed a lot; she hated the clothes she wore but she had to.

Madara looked at the delicious food and then at her, he must have had a perverted tendency when he made her wear those revealing clothes. "You burned your hand I see." He said, obviously not one for being distracted and always taking in his surroundings, her burnt hand couldn't get by him. Even more so since he had actually witnessed the incident.  
How much of a klutz was she? "You may leave now." He said his tone one of commanding, not to be rejected.

Rouji just giggled cutely; she hated that he saw it from the edge of his eye. But she knew she couldn't get by him at all. "Y-Yes, I was just distracted. That's all."  
She said; when he spoke; she left slowly. Like usual; leaving him by himself. She had felt her heart break; well he wasn't fully angry but that was good. She wondered why half the time why she served him.  
She rarely did much for him anyway; but she went to the training room. This was made for her to improve; and her brother Sasuke as well. Even though his eyes were covered in bandages. Having a punching bag there; she punched it. Hard, and kept going; feeling so angry that Madara didn't see her anything else then that of a slave. The female kept punching it and was already breaking.

Madara let out a little noise of knowledge, before eating his dinner. Mulling over his thoughts with a glass of red wine. His theory of her liking him had only increased with her cute giggle. Hmm how to make her keep interest in him and use her. Information from Sasuke was useful, so Rouji was strong. Yet she never showed her true strength before Madara. How to utilize that to his own advantage. Hm...Taking another sip of his red wine, he chuckled softly.

Rouji already had destroyed the punching bag; when it fell to the ground; but she felt like it wasn't enough at all! She kicked it as well; and punched it. Picking it up and throwing it around outside. Luckily Madara wasn't around to see it at all. Her hands dug into it and ripped it more; it was so worn and torn. She then panted, still she said nothing. She felt her brother approaching her.

Sasuke smirked, "Give the poor bag a break, what has it ever done to you?" He asked with a cocky air around him, he loved it how his big mighty sister was just Madara's little slave, it was just so cute and amusing whenever he thought about it.  
He didn't need these bandages off in order to see. Giving himself a nice distance away from her, knowing exactly what she was like in her moods. Yet the cocky smirk/sneer never left his lips in the slightest.

"Shut up Sasuke-nii!" She roared angrily; growling at him. She hated how he treated her some times. He was too cocky and it was making him such a bastard! She knelt down and was feeling quite tense. Her onyx eyes gazed at the ruined bag. Bowing her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"You should keep quiet. Or I could beat you up." She said in a deadly tone towards him, looking back at him. Sasuke let out a loud laugh.  
"Oh of course Rouji, I killed Itachi whom far surpassed you. Your nothing compared to him." He said truthfully, she did seem pretty pathetic, what with her trying to gain that bastard Madara's interest, he betted that the male was only going to use her for his advantage. It's just how men are in this world. His own skill surpassed his sister, so she couldn't do anything towards him. It would be fun to watch.

She stood up; Rouji was super pissed! She stomped her way towards him. She glared; and clutched her fist, and even without a word she punched him in the face hard; which had sent him flying. Growling more; she walked over towards him.  
"I respected Itachi-nii; I wouldn't dare lay a finger on our brother; like you so would. You're so blind and stupid to kill such a male who let you live. Who loved you deeply."

Sasuke chuckled before turning into full scale maniac laughter, "It was his stupid decision to make my quest be one of revenge." He said, voice full of impish glee, disappearing into snakes.  
Just a clone, Sasuke was not stupid to ever let his guard down from her un-expecting punches. He was currently reporting to Madara, whom seemed satisfied and took a sip of his red wine. Sasuke was not bothered really; he just wanted to see Rouji be used.

"Oh, I forgot that you hadn't had lunch yet. I've already prepared it; just to let you know. Want me to feed you, like a baby?" She said with a grin; she wasn't quite happy that he let her get the best. Also with him calling Itachi stupid; he was stupid and blind. Her fist clutched; but she didn't want to waste any more time with him. There wasn't a point; but really. She felt like she was going to collapse from too much stress.

The other clone that was before her chuckled, "Nah thanks, the real me just ate and he is having a lovely discussion with Madara about you." Cue poof into nothing and leaving her out there alone.  
"Seems she is as naive as ever." He muttered, Madara chuckled.  
"Now, now, your information about your sister has helped me a lot. Don't worry you'll get what you want soon enough, just sit back and enjoy the show." The older male said, refilling his glass.

She growled in pure hatred; then walked off away from where they were. She wanted to cool her mind more; she thought it was all fine but now her brother had to come and ruin it. Now all teary; she walked off away from the place where the two were. Nearby she fell to her knees and started to cry. Not wanting anyone to face her; but felt there were a group of men approaching her. Great...

Madara opened his eyes, "Seems my slave has some company." He said, sending in a clone to watch the events unfold, to see if what Sasuke said was to be true. Sasuke however was not bothered and just laid back in his chair.  
Relaxing in the darkness surrounding him. Rouji wouldn't get hurt; those guys were low ranking punks that had no power whatsoever. If she couldn't beat them, she would be disowned and no longer called his sister.

She had heard the evil laughter from the guys behind her. Standing up slowly; she wiped the tears away from her face. Then frowned.

"Oh, this woman is fine..." the guy's voice sounded flirty. She snapped again; then charged at them. Not knowing at all that Madara was watching; well his clone. She had killed all three of them without a scratch but blood splattered unto her.

A craving was flowing through her; she grinned with a devilish look. She licked her lips; using her kunai to rip their bodies up into shreds and poke holes in their eyes, peel the skin off slowly; and even eating the flesh; and squeezing the heart. She was a total cannibal.

Madara was a tiny bit shocked to see her acting like a psychotic cannibal. She was a host to that psychotic demand. She would be useful on the battlefield when she was in that state of mind. "I wouldn't piss your sister off, she is a cannibal."  
Madara said to Sasuke whom frowned, "She was always a fucking creepy bitch." He muttered, Madara chuckled, keeping his clone's chakra masked while he continued to watch. She was intriguing him more.

Rouji had licked her lips. "It seems I've got blood all over me. I should return to Madara-sama; and give him my gift. He'll indeed love it." She said, standing up and taking the cut of the forearm with its hand, and started to walk towards the lair once more.

When she arrived she had went towards where Madara was. Placing the forearm and the hand which only had three fingers and a thumb.  
"I have a gift for you Madara-sama. I'll go and clean myself now." She said politely, showing that she seemed cool. When she walked past her brother she wiped some blood from her hand unto his face.

Madara had looked at Rouji's state and then to her 'gift' chucking it at Zetsu whom ate it without a pause. "Like I said, she is a crazy ass bitch." Sasuke said, washing the blood off his face.  
Ugh his younger sister was a goddamn violent bitch. 'Seems things are progressing rather well, she will be ready for the battlefield. If and when she does get defeated it will be a real shame to lose such a good pawn. But sacrifices must be made for my new world.' He thought, downing the last drop of wine.

The slave had went to the bathroom and showered; cleaning herself off. She smiled, feeling much more relaxed how.  
"Maybe...if I..." she stopped; having such a crazy thought. When she exit the shower she dried herself and wrapped a towel around herself, then exit the bathroom to go to her room to change.

She stopped; her onyx eyes widened slightly. There was someone staring at her. She then blushed; not moving but looked to her side to see who it was. Madara was leaning against the wall, seeing her blush; oh it was still cute how she acted around his presence. It would make it so much easier to manipulate her further to advance his plans.

Pushing himself off the wall with ease he stood in front of her, obviously towering over his since he was taller and older than her. He then began the manipulation process; she would be completely under his thumb, and more to his orders and beck and call.

"M-Madara-sama?" She said; blushing still. Staring at his masculine face; he was still so handsome as ever. So good looking that she wanted him all to herself; it was selfish but she hated to share sometimes. Her onyx eyes gazed up at him, and there was a look; he wanted to do something with her.

But she already knew everything that he wouldn't tell her. 'I know he's using me, I was using him myself; and I should've killed him. I couldn't; I felt stupid for falling head over heels for him.' Rouji thought; giving a shy smile towards the male. Her towel was quite loose showing her cleavage; and outlining her body as well. Which she didn't seem to know at all.

Madara was as stoic as ever, not even with a naked woman covered only in a towel before him didn't make him flatter one bit. "Yes my slave?" He asked, towards her question yet not so much a question. Wondering what she would do with him in her presence. Especially since he just ripped the towel off her body, revealing her naked self to him. Again with no reaction to the taller, older male before her.

Covering herself with her arms, she had hesitated. "D-Did you like my gift?" She asked, her whole face turning red. She couldn't believe what he just did! The towel was on the ground and when she looked at him he didn't seem fazed at all, she was astonished. But she was eager to know if he did or not. Even if it did end up being thrown away; it didn't matter too much.

"It was different from what I normally get, Zetsu appreciated it more though." He said, his voice was still indifferent just like the rest of him was by being in front of a naked woman. He had many lovers over the years; he just learned to be indifferent and not show emotion around them. Though he didn't have many emotions anyway. So it didn't matter in the end, women always liked him cause of his power, his dominance and his never changing looks.

"I see, I presume you already know my feelings for you Madara-sama. But I'll say this once. I'm not like other women; I don't really have feelings for you just for your power or anything like that. You alone have this presence that makes me feel like I'm not alone. You're a cool person; and..." she stopped there, her speech was rather slow.  
Then her wicked smile came, and she stared at him. A piercing glare to the soul, and what would happen around would depend on Madara himself. "...I just want to eat you."

He once again remained slightly indifferent while the rest of him was filled with amusement, "Eat me if you wish, it won't help you in the long run." He said,  
"You should fight in the war, there are lots of people out there to be consumed. Join the battle and satisfy your blood-lust." He said. She would either accept or decline, if she declined, he would kill her, she was too much of an unstable liability.

"War eh, oh but...I don't know. You might have to...well; convince me Madara-sama." She knew where she was going with this; she wasn't declining. But she wasn't accepting either; he didn't seem to kill her. So she found herself to speak into a way that may allow her to get what she wanted.  
"...but if I eat you. I have found ways in which I can take your blood and inject your eyes for me to have the so called Rinnegan." She whispered violently towards him; she wasn't being rude. But sometimes she did speak how she liked or having a 'rebel stage' at times when she spoke towards her Master.

He chuckled, pinning her against the wall with his strength. He was far stronger than her, she knew this. She was in her rebel stage again it seemed, he made sure she knew who was the master in this place. And it was him, not her.  
She would not get away with insolence like that. His lips were millimetres from her lips. Wondering what her reaction would be. "You need to learn your place."

Her breath became heavy; and she felt her skin heat up; he was pressed up against her. Rouji bit her bottom lip; and well. She remembered before when she was in that stage when she showed it towards him for the first time he didn't seem happy and well he beat her until she snapped out of it. But this time, there was something different, he didn't seem like he wanted to beat her at all.  
"My place is always being your slave..." the words were slightly cocky; but she leaned in and kissed him.

He pushed her back, "Slaves don't make the first move." He said before leaning in and kissing her, keeping her pinned against the wall. It was always the men that make the first move; women have to learn their place in his new world. Men were on top. Women were just good for making cakes and babies. Beating her up didn't seem to actually produce any results which were indeed a shame; he wondered how exactly he could control her.

"...Slave, huh?" at times she wondered what the word meant now; it had lost its meaning. Well; he did say that. She hated sexist men; he was one who wanted men to be on the top and women on the bottom, being seen as inferior because they're not as powerful. But; she was powerful, but not very powerful like Madara. She breathed heavily; loving the kiss so much.


End file.
